falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ghul
Ghule oder abgestorbene Nachkriegs-Menschen, Underworld Terminaleinträge#Forschungsterminal sind beeinträchtigte, verwesende, Zombie-artige Mutanten. Sie sind Empfänger von intensiver und anhaltender Strahlenkrankheit welche ihre Haut zersetzt und in einigen Fällen ihre Bänder.Patchwork.txt Paradoxerweise haben sie auch eine sehr allgemein verlängerte Lebensdauer und sind angeblich immun und regenerieren sogar die Gesundheit von den Gefahren der Hintergrundstrahlung und/oder nuklearen Fallout.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets: "Ghouls were once humans, but they were caught outside of a protective Vault when the bombs dropped. The same radiation that turned their flesh into parched leather has given them an incredibly long life-span. Those closest to the blast zones are still so radioactive that they continue to glow. These Glowing Ones, as they're called, have had some of their intellect burned away as well. Shunned by the people of the Wastes, most Ghouls have little to live for." Hintergrund Werden Menschen über einen längeren Zeitraum radioaktiver Strahlung ausgesetzt, kann es aufgrund eines unbekannten genetischen Defekts zur Transformation bzw. Mutation in einen Ghul kommen. Seltene Fälle wie in Camp Searchlight zeigen, dass eine schnelle Ghulifizierung nicht ungewöhnlich ist. Normalerweise folgt auf eine schwere radioaktive Verstrahlung eine Erkrankung mit anschließendem Tod. Manchmal führt die Verstrahlung auf Grund des genetischen X-Faktors zur Ghulifizierung und somit zum Überleben der verstrahlten Person. Die genauen Gründe hierfür sind weiter unbekannt. Die meisten der bekannten Ghule der Kern-Region in Kalifornien, waren vormals Bewohner von Vault 12, unter der Stadt Bakersfield, nun besser bekannt unter dem Namen Necropolis. Vault 12 war Teil des Vault-Experimente-Programm, das vorsah, dass die Schutztore der Vault konstruktionsbedingt nicht geschlossen werden konnten. Die durch Atomexplosionen freigesetzte Radioaktivität und der anschließende Fallout kontaminierten das Gewölbe bzw. den Bunker, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Bewohner entweder starben oder mutierten. Die so geschaffenen Ghule verteilten sich in der Region und gründeten kleinere Ansiedlungen, darunter auch die in der Nähe eines alten Poseidon Energy Atom-Kraftwerk gelegene Stadt Gecko. Viele Ghule ließen sich auch in Broken Hills, einer alten Stadt nahe einer Uranmine nieder. Als diese Mine im Jahr 2242 erschöpft war, fehlte die wirtschaftliche Grundlage für das Überleben und die aus Supermutanten, Menschen und Ghulen bestehende Bevölkerung verließ die Stadt. Ghule aus anderen Regionen entstanden wahrscheinlich als die Strahlung in die Zufluchten oder selbst gebauten Bunker der Überlebenden eindrang. Diese Bunker wehrten meist nicht alle Folgen des nuklearen Fallouts ab. In manchen Regionen war die Strahlung zwar nicht tödlich hoch, aber sie reichte immerhin aus um die betroffenen Menschen zu schädigen. Die Ghule des Mittleren Westens sind mehrheitlich in Kansas City (die Heimat eines Kultes, der Nuklear-Waffen anbetet), Quincy und Springfield zu finden. In Texas wurden viele der ehemaligen Bewohner der Stadt Los Ybanez, nach dem großen Krieg umbenannt in Los, zu Ghulen, da sie die Tür der geheimen Vault nicht öffnen konnten und dort von der Strahlung erfasst wurden. Später wurde die Kirche der Verlorenen in der selben Stadt von ehemaligen, ghulifizierten Bewohnern der geheimen Vault gegründet. Viele der Ghule im Ödland der Hauptstadt wurden vor dem Großen Krieg im Jahr 2077 geboren und mutierten erst später unter der hohen Strahlenbelastung die auch noch Jahrzehnte nach dem Fall der Bomben in Washington, D.C. herrscht. Die Mehrzahl der Ghule siedelte sich im alten Geschichtsmuseum in den Ruinen der Promenade an und gründeten dort die Stadt Underworld. Der Name leitet sich von einer Ausstellung im Geschichtsmuseum ab, die das Thema Leben nach dem Tod behandelte. Im Mojave Ödland sind Ghule nur vereinzelt oder in kleineren Gruppen anzutreffen, sie haben jedoch keine eigene Stadt. Meist leben sie in den Städten der Menschen und gehen dort ihrer Arbeit nach, wie beispielsweise die Wächterin Beatrix Russel oder der Comedian Hadrian in Freeside. Die einzige nur aus Ghulen bestehende Gemeinschaft ist die Bright Bruderschaft. Diese religiöse Sekte ist auf dem REPCONN-Testgelände zu Hause und wird von Jason Bright, einem Leuchtenden, angeführt. Die Sekte will den Planeten mittels Raketen verlassen und im Weltraum eine "Neue Welt" finden. Bright nennt es auch Das gelobte Land. Es gibt auch einige Ghul-Ranger an der Ranger Station Echo, was auf ein gewisses Maß an Akzeptanz seitens der RNK schließen lässt. Diskriminierung Während der Krieges gerieten Menschen und Ghule, Wilde wie zivilisierte, mehrfach aneinander. Aufgrund des animalischen Verhaltens der Wilden Ghule vertreten die meisten Menschen einen negativen Standpunkt gegenüber allen Ghulen. Die Bewohner des Tenpenny Towers verweigern Ghulen den Zutritt zu ihrem Luxus Hotel, auch wenn diese viele Kronkorken anbieten. Chief Gustavo etwa ist besonders voreingenommen und denkt, dass alle Ghule einmal zu Wilden Ghulen werden. Diese negativen Stereotypen werden von vielen Ödländern vertreten. Begriffe wie "Zombie" oder "Hirn Fresser" sind gängig. Auf Grund dieses Rassismus haben Ghule wie z.B. Roy Phillips oder Mister Crowley einen bitteren Hass auf Menschen entwickelt, Es scheint jedoch, dass Ghule in New Vegas mehr akzeptiert werden, wo sie z. B. als Prostituierte arbeiten oder in der RNK als Soldat dienen. Verwirrung über Ursprung Es gibt auch unter den Entwicklern der Fallout-Spiele einige Kontroversen über die Entstehung der Ghule. So behauptet Tim Cain die Quelle der Ghule ist allein die Radioaktivität, während Chris Tayler sagt, dass es sich um einen Mix aus Radioaktivität und dem FEV handelt. Als Chris Avellone später die Fallout Bible überarbeitete entschied er sich für die Theorie, die Strahlung als einzige Quelle nennt. Einige Leute behaupten, die Ghule entstanden aus den Menschen, die während des Falls der Atombomben keine sichere Vault aufsuchen konnten. Die Überlebenden der Nuklear-Explosionen wurden durch die freigesetzte Radioaktivität zu Ghulen. Biologie Die Ghule, die während des Großen Krieges im Jahre 2077 entstanden, leben auch noch während Fallout (2161), Fallout 2 (2241), Fallout 3 (2277) und Fallout: New Vegas (2281). Alle Ghule haben eine wesentlich höhere Lebensdauer als normale Menschen, sie sind jedoch unfruchtbar bzw. steril. Die Ursachen für diese Langlebigkeit sind Veränderungen auf der zellularen Ebene und die damit verbundene Fähigkeit der Ghul-DNS, sich um ein vielfaches schneller zu regenerieren als die DNS eines normalen Menschen. Diese Fähigkeit ist ein Resultat der Mutation, derer die Ghule unterworfen waren. Die Auswirkungen der Mutation auf das automatisierte Nervensystem der betroffenen Menschen durch eine bestimmte Kombination ionisierender Strahlung mit einer Wellenlänge unter 10 Picometern ist ebenfalls ein Grund für die unnatürlich lange Lebensspanne. Diese radioaktive Strahlung wird auch Gamma-Strahlung genannt und ist normalerweise, in geringer Dosierung, für gesunde Menschen unschädlich. Bei Ghulen führte diese Strahlung jedoch zu einer Mutation der Neurotransmitter im Hauptnervenstrang der Wirbelsäule und der normale Verfall bzw. Verschleiß der Transmitter wurde unterbrochen. Die Ghule entstanden nicht sofort nach dem Großen Krieg im Jahr 2077. Manchmal dauerte der Umwandlungsprozess mehrere Monate oder sogar Jahre. Nach ein paar Wochen fing die Haut der betroffenen Menschen an, sich abzuschälen und zu reißen. Carol in Fallout 3 erklärt, dass es für die Ghule anfangs schwierig war, sich an ihr Aussehen zu gewöhnen und ihre Mutation zu akzeptieren. Es gab allerdings auch Fälle, in denen die Ghulifizierung durch eine hohe Strahlendosis fast sofort abgeschlossen war. Einige Beispiele hierfür sind zum einen Camp Searchlight, eine RNK-Basis, in der die betroffenen Soldaten durch einen Anschlag der Ceasar's Legion mit radioaktivem Material augenblicklich in Wilde Ghule verwandelt wurden; zum anderen Moira Brown, die sofort ghulifiziert wird, wenn sich der einsame Wanderer dafür entscheidet, die Atombombe in Megaton zu zünden. Trotz ihrer geringen körperlichen Stärke und ihres verwesenden Gewebes sind Ghule auf Grund ihrer geschärften Sinne und ihres veränderten Organismus anderen Ödlandbewohnern oft überlegen. So hat z.B. die Droge Jet nur geringe Auswirkungen auf Ghule. Wenn Doktor Barrowsden Spieler heilt, sagt er zum Beispiel "Ihr Menschen seid so zerbrechlich". Die Neurotransmitter der Ghule, die durch die Mutation verändert wurden, sorgen bei normalen Menschen für einen gesunden und funktionierenden Lebenskreislauf. Die Transmitter fingen kurz nach der Mutation an, sich in großartiger Weise und beeindruckender Schnelligkeit zu regenerieren. Es war ihnen zwar möglich, die Betroffenen mit genügend Sauerstoff zu versorgen, allerdings wurde die Zellregeneration der Haut stark beeinträchtigt. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass die Ghule wie verwesende, leichen-ähnliche Wesen bzw. Zombies aussehen. (Man kann die Symptome auch die einer sehr schwerer Lepra-Krankheit beschreiben). Alte Ghule jammern auch über die Folgen des Alters, das auch an ihnen nicht spurlos vorübergeht. So beschweren sich z. B. die fast 2 Jahrhunderte alten Ghule Raul Tejada und Dean Domino über Knieprobleme. Beide waren aber während ihrer Ghulifizierung weit entfernt vom Senioren-Alter. Raul behauptet außerdem, dass er nicht mehr so flink und agil wie in seiner Jugend ist, was aber auch eine psychosomatische Ursache haben kann, da er unter Selbstzweifeln und einer Depression leidet. In physikalischer Hinsicht verrottet das Fleisch der Ghule, verfärbt sich und löst sich schließlich vom Knochen. Lippen und Augenlider sind oft nicht mehr vorhanden und die Nase fehlt bei fast jedem Ghul. Wilde Ghule sind oft sehr abgemagert und bucklig (Möglicherweise auf Grund des Mangels an Nahrung und Sonnenlicht), während ihre normalen Ghul-Verwandten einen menschenähnlichen Körperbau und eine normale Körperhaltung haben. Ein weiterer großer Unterschied zwischen wilden und nicht-wilden Ghulen ist die Kleidung. Während die wilden Ghule, geistig völlig zerrüttet, in zerlumpten Fetzen oder Teilen alter Rüstungen herum rennen, kleiden sich die normalen Ghule wie die Menschen, die sie einst waren. Ghule sind, mit Ausnahme der Wilden Ghule, genau so intelligent oder dumm wie normale Menschen. Auf Grund ihrer körperlichen Einschränkungen ist das Leben eines Ghuls im besten Fall nur schwierig. Nur die tolerantesten Menschen sehen in den Ghulen mehr als zombieartige Monster und nehmen sie in ihre Gemeinschaften auf. Viele Ghule kamen mit ihrem Dasein nicht mehr zurecht und wurden schließlich verrückt oder beendeten ihr Leben. Erstere verwandelten sich in Wilde Ghule. Ob die genaue Ursache für die Geisteskrankheit auf psychischer, neurobiologischer oder sozialer Ebene zu finden ist, ist noch unklar. Es kann auch sein, dass die Gehirne der normalen Ghule nach einer gewissen Zeit ihre Funktionen herunterfahren bzw. verlieren und die Ghule nur noch vom autonomen Nervensystem (Zuständig für lebenswichtige Tätigkeiten wie z.B. Atmen, Schlafen, Essen, Trinken, usw.) gesteuert werden. Wenn ein Ghul solch einen Zustand erreicht, wird er zum Wilden Ghul und somit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zum "Hirnlosen Zombie". Diese Ghule sind hochagressive, dumme Kreaturen, die sich nur noch von ihren Instinkten leiten lassen. Sie legen keinerlei menschliches Verhalten mehr an den Tag und sind am besten mit den Film-Zombies zu vergleichen. Zwischen Menschen und Ghulen herrscht ein gewisser Rassismus. Während die Ghule als "Zombies" verschrien sind, werden die Menschen als "Glatthäute" bezeichnet. Ghule sind immun gegenüber der radioaktiven Strahlung, die immer noch im Ödland vorherrscht. Eine Verstrahlung ist für einen Ghul nicht weiter tragisch, sie kann aber die Verwandlung in einen Wilden Ghul beschleunigen. Viele Ghule fühlen sich in einer leicht verstrahlten Umgebung wesentlich wohler, weshalb sie ihre Behausungen am liebsten an Orten errichten, die über eine hohe Hintergrundstrahlung verfügen. Die so genannten Leuchtenden zum Beispiel brauchen eine sehr hohe Strahlung, die sie als "kuschelig warm" bezeichnen. Ein weiterer Effekt ist die heilende Wirkung der Strahlung auf Ghule. Als eine der gewöhnlichen Folgen der Ghulifizerung ist der sporadische oder komplette Ausfall der Haare zu werten. Auch der Verlust der angeborenen Sprechweise bzw. Stimme ist normal. Einige Ghule besitzen noch genügend Haare für einen Haarschnitt, allerdings sind Ghule mit Bartwuchs äußerst selten. Auch Ghule mit einer klaren, angenehmen Stimme sind sehr ungewöhnlich. Desmond Lockheart aus Point Lookout und Raul Tejada aus Fallout: New Vegas sind zwei seltene Beispiele von Ghulen mit Haarwuchs. Plik aus Point Lookout und Jason Bright aus Fallout: New Vegas haben eine klare Stimme. Varianten Wilde Ghule Wilde Ghule sind Mutanten, die durch fortwährende, hohe Strahlenbelastung eine Hirnschädigung erlitten haben. Sie sind aggressive, Instinkt gesteuerte Wilde, die jeden, mit Ausnahme anderer Ghule, gnadenlos angreifen. Wenn der Spieler die Ghulmaske aus Fallout 3 trägt, wird er nicht angegriffen, es sei den, er attackiert seinerseits. Es ist dabei egal, wie Roy Phillips sagt, wie nahe ihr dem Wilden Ghul kommt, er kann euch trotzdem nicht als Menschen und damit als Gegner wahrnehmen. Streunender wilder Ghul Diese Ghule sind nichts anderes als gewöhnliche Wilde Ghule, die in abgetragenen Kampfanzügen herumlaufen, die ihnen eine bessere Schadensresistenz bieten. Die Rüstung macht sie jedoch nicht langsamer, sondern steigert sogar noch ihre Beweglichkeit. Sie sind meist in Begleitung von zwei oder drei anderen wilden Ghulen anzutreffen, da sie meist in Gruppen angreifen. Allein stellt der Streunende Wilde Ghul mit den meisten Waffen kein allzu großes Problem, allerdings kann er in Gruppenattacken den Spieler umgehen und ihn so von hinten angreifen. Leuchtender Diese Ghule haben so viel radioaktive Strahlung aufgenommen, dass sie im Dunkeln leuchten. Sie werden deshalb Leuchtende genannt. Diese Ghule können wesentlich mehr Schaden als andere Ghule, mit Ausnahme der Plündernden Wilden Ghule, aushalten. Die Leuchtenden können zudem eine radioaktive Energiewelle über ihren gesamten Körper aussenden, die andere in ihrem Wirkungskreis befindliche Ghule heilt und Angreifer schädigt. Es kommt oft vor, dass andere Wilde Ghule die Leuchtenden angreifen und jagen. Sehr selten kann es passieren, wie im Fall Jason Bright, dass die Leuchtenden ihre Intelligenz und damit die Möglichkeit zum rationalen Handeln zurück erlangen. Plündernder Wilder Ghul Diese seltenen Abart des Ghuls ist mit den rostigen Überresten einer Metallrüstung ausgestattet und taucht sowohl im Mojave-Ödland als auch im Ödland der Hauptstadt (Nach dem Broken Steel (Add-On)) auf. Er erscheint auch in regelmäßigen Abständen in den Sümpfen Point Lookout`s. Die Körper der plündernden wilden Ghule sind mit Narben übersät, aus denen ein grünlicher Rauch ausströmt und ihr Fleisch wirft an machen Stellen Blasen, was den Eindruck verstärkt, als seien die Ghule durch die von ihnen absorbierte radioaktive Strahlung "gekocht" worden. In Fallout 3 gehören sie zu den stärksten Gegnern, die auch einen direkten Treffer mit einem Fat Man überleben können. Neben ihrer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit und ihrem tödlichen Schlag sind sie auch in der Lage, mit radioaktivem Abfall zu werfen, den sie aus ihren schwelenden Körpern reißen. In Fallout: New Vegas sind sie wesentlich schwächer und die fehlende Fähigkeit, mit radioaktivem Abfall zu werfen, macht sie einfacher zu besiegen. Intelligente Ghule Ein intelligenter Ghul hat sich trotz seiner Verwandlung seine Fähigkeit zum rationalen Handeln und Denken erhalten bzw. er hat sie nach der Mutation wieder zurück erlangt. Diese Ghule sind in der Lage zu sprechen, tragen für gewöhnlich normale Kleidung und benutzen Waffen. Manche von ihnen, wie z. B. Raul Tejada oder Desmond Lockheart, haben sogar Gesichtsbehaarung, was bei wilden Ghulen nicht der Fall ist. Ihre intellektuellen Fähigkeiten unterscheiden sich nicht von denen gesunder Menschen. Auf Grund ihrer langen Lebensdauer und der damit verbundenen Erfahrung sind manche von ihnen sogar gebildeter als die meisten nach dem Krieg geborenen Ödländer. Trotzdem haben sie auf Grund ihrer Andersartigkeit mit Vorurteilen und offener Anfeindung zu kämpfen. Intelligente Ghule werden von den Menschen genauso "Zombies" genannt wie ihre degenerierten, wilden Verwandten. Gezeichnete Als die Sprengköpfe in der Kluft explodierten, wurden diese Unglücklichen bei lebendigem Leib gehäutet und durch die anschließende Strahlung in Ghule verwandelt. Diese Art Ghul kommt nur in der Kluft vor und die Verletzungen die sie erlitten, hätte jeden normalen Menschen oder Ghul das Leben gekostet. Nur die Strahlung in der Kluft hält sie am Leben. Geborene Ghule Folgendes basiert auf Van Buren und ist nicht durch den Kanon bestätigt. Durch schreckliche Experimente, die Doktor Sebastian im Reservat an Menschen durchführte, gelang es ihm, Ghule auf natürliche Weise zu erschaffen. Sie sind nicht mutierte Menschen, sondern wurden mit den Attributen und Aussehen eines Ghuls geboren. Infos *''Es gibt keine Ghule außer alten Ghulen. Wir sind unfruchtbar, aber unglaublich langlebig. Wir sind die erste und zugleich die letzte Ghul-Generation. - Typhon'' *''Ohne medizinische Technologie werden wir Ghule wahrscheinlich in den nächten 20 Jahren aussterben. - Gordon'' *''Frage: Sag mal, wie macht man eigentlich einen Ghul? Antwort: Mit Silberglocken und Muschelschalen und... Junge, bist du blöd! Massive Strahlung. Das ist es. Was denkst du? Du weißt ja, viele Bomben machten bumm, Lichtblitze und Hitze, Fleisch fällt von den Knochen. Die Art von Strahlung die dich nicht sofort umbringt. - Wooz'' *''Frage: Wie gehts? Antwort: Nicht schlecht, immer noch in einem Stück... Na ja, bis auf das eine das ich verloren habe, aber ich finde es wieder, keine Sorge. - Patchwork'' *''Ich brauch dir ja wohl nicht zu erklären, dass in Bright`s Gruppe einige gut aussehende Ghuletten sind. Hm... vielleicht muss ich das doch... - Harland'' *''Es kann auch dir passieren, weißt du. - Underworld Bewohner'' Fallout und Fallout 2 Image:Bloodman.jpg|Bloodman - Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung für Fallout Image:FO01 NPC Set N.png|Set's animierte Kopf aus dem ersten Fallout Image:Ghoul2.gif|Ein Guhl aus Fallout Image:Naglowaa se.gif|Ein Leuchtender aus Fallout Image:FO2 ghoul.gif|Ein Guhl aus Fallout 2 Fallout 3 FO3 feral ghoul.jpg|Ein Wilder Ghul Gob.jpg|Gob Charon.jpg|Charon Mister Crowley.jpg|Mister Crowley Carol.jpg|Carol Ghoul mask.png|Die tragbare Ghul Maske Fallout Tactics Image:Ghoul .jpg|''Fallout Tactics'' Ghul Konzept-Zeichnung Image:FOT Ghoul.gif|''Fallout Tactics'' Ghul Modell Image:Superior ghoul armor render.jpg|A ghoul in Superior ghoul armor render Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Image:GhoulConceptArtBOS.png|Glowing one concept art for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Image:WallCain.jpg|Cain Image:CainBOS.png|Another shot of Cain Image:PsychoGhoul2.png|A ghoul render of Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Fallout d20 Fallout d20 ghoul by Tensen01.jpg|Ghoul from Fallout d20 Fallout: New Vegas File:Fallout-New-Vegas_2010_03-06-10_10.jpg|Raul, ein Ghul Begleiter. Jason Bright.jpg|Jason Bright, ein freundlicher Leuchtender. Kyle_Edwards.jpg|Pvt. Kyle Edwards, ein vor kurzem ghulifizierter Soldat. Fallout Online File:Nl ghouls.png|Male and female ghoul concept art. Einzelnachweise en:Ghoul es:Necrófago fr:Goule hu:Ghoul ja:Ghoul pl:Ghul pt:Ghoul ru:Гуль uk:Гуль zh:盜屍鬼 Kategorie:Ghule